1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles and in particular to bicycle brake and derailleur cables.
2. Prior Art
Bicycle ("cycle") computers have become quite popular with many bicycle owners. More versatile, attractive, lighter and smaller than the ordinary bicycle speedometer, the cycle computer is able to selectively display current speed, distance travelled, number of pedal strokes per minute and other imaginative and useful items of interest to the cycle enthusiast.
In a typical installation, a magnetic sensor is attached to one side of the front or rear wheel fork, and a magnet is attached to the spokes of the adjacent bicycle wheel. The positions of the sensor and magnet are adjusted so that as the bicycle is operated, the magnet passes the magnetic sensor producing an electrical output pulse once each wheel revolution. This sensor output pulse is connected by a cable to the cycle computer where it can be converted into the desired information and displayed.
Users of such systems have reported that the cable used to connect the sensor to the computer is subject to damage, particularly when the sensor and magnet are installed at the rear wheel so that the cable must be attached along the frame where it is most likely to become snagged as a rider gets on or off the bicycle. Unlike the cables used for the brakes and derailleurs, the cycle computer cable is of small diameter and is relatively fragile. In addition, some cyclists have complained that the clamps used to secure the sensor cable to the bicycle frame are unsightly and can snag and cause damage to their expensive and colorful costumes.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a cycle computer cable that is highly resistant to accidental damage without adding additional weight or bulk to a bicycle.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cycle computer cable which does not detract from either the appearance nor the aerodynamic performance of a bicycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cycle computer cable which enhances the safety and convenience of the cyclist.